1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacles, and more particularly to a spectacles frame with freely flip-up lenses.
2. Description of Related Arts
Spectacles frames are widely used mainly for adjusting people's sight. When variation occurs on eyeballs due to some reason, people need to wear spectacles, which can adjust sight through the supplementary action of lenses' arc to anamorphic eyeballs.
The traditional spectacles have lens frame or lenses directly fastened to frame body and adjust sight through lenses. Such structure is proper to the young users. Because when people are young, their sight adjusting ability is strong. Even they are near-sighted or asthenopic, their near sight and far sight both are clear when they are wearing spectacles.
But people's sight adjusting ability is getting declining with ages. Even those whose vision is normal when they are young are good at far sight, they need to wear reading glasses during reading or writing. So when they need to watch near view and far view alternately, they have to sometimes take on glasses, sometimes take off glasses, which causing much inconvenience. There is also another kind of person who is shortsightedness when he or she is young, when they get old with weak sight adjusting ability, even they are good at far sight wearing traditional spectacles, but have vague near sight. So when those people need to watch near view and far view alternately, they also have to sometimes take on glasses, sometimes take off glasses, which causing much inconvenience.